Vice Admiral Feign
Appearance ------ Feign wears a Wizard shapes hat over his eye's and appears with a long sideburn, he dresses like a Admiral and neglects anyone who questions his appearance. Bio ------ Vice Admiral Feign joined the Marines in his late twenty's after his best friend was brutally scorched to death by a man named Victor, he quickly advanced in ranks thanks to his Desu - Desu No Mi, which allowed him to fake his death during battles. Long Summary: Feign was a homeless traveler looking for jobs to do. Coming across a flyer for garden work from a retired succesful man named Marco (Marcus) Goldheart and the reward was a valuable treasure. Please with the word treasure Feign took the Flyer and went to attain his new job. On the way up to Goldhearts house he was stopped by a tall man that gleemed of a unpleasent aura. He told Feign to back off and never come back. Feign waited for the man to leave before coming back up the path. He made his way into a large garden with colorfull flowers and plants of all shapes and sizes. He met Goldheart out by some rusty smelling flowers and was quickly greeted by a scared expression, after convincing Goldheart he wasnt with the black clothed figure. He set to work gardening. Which was one of the more peaceful things. Everything was going great for him untill the man returned. Who was furious at Goldheart for a unknown reason. Feign noticed the area around the man starting to smolder and turn to ash. He beilived it was a devil fruit. The man in black noticed Feign and became enraged. Screeching at him to go away before he regrets it. The man left again hissing and cursing. Goldheart suggested Feign to leave. But was declined. He didnt want to leave Goldheart with a man that seemed very dangerous. Months passed. The man didnt return who Goldheart revealed as Victor L. a former rookie pirate that hadnt actually done much in the world other than slaughtering his own five members and becoming corrupted by his ability. Victor did return later that day. Energy volting off his body. Becoming enraged when he saw that Feign had not left. Goldheart gave Feign a fruit and was met by a demand to hand it over to Victor before things got worse. Feign declined and bit into the fruit. Victor screamed and fired a blazing hot ray of Solar energy. Engulfing Feign and more than half of the garden. Feign awoke, ears ringing. He was unscratched, unharmed. He stood up confused. Victor growled turning to Marco. Saying he had screwed things up for the last time and mistakes would not be tolerated. Feign watched helplessly as his new friend was burned to death. Victor then turned to Feign with a nightmarish smile and stated he would be next. The air became thicker and Feign blacked out. He awoke unscarthed once again. Victor was gone. Goldhearts home was nothing but ashes. Feign weeped. Feign later would join the Marines and climbed to Vice Admiral level quickly. He was assigned a rookie and set on his first official mission, to capture a ex Marine with the power of the Party - Party no mi. A fruit that could turn anything into pary favors. Feign expected the capture to be easy but was met with a 189 day chase. Eventually losing the fight, Feign lied and said the Rouge had fallen into the sea and died. For some reason his lie was beilived. Personality ----- Rekan does not take his role seriously and keeps quiet when doing his own thing. He hates pirates only because of one man. Ability's and Powers Feign weilds a large sword that does not show any unique traits, other than the fact it's very light and made from Wapol Metal. Feign also has a small flintlock that fires sea prism bullets. Devil Fruit Rekan uses the Desu-Desu No Mi (Or Death Death Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil fruit that allows the user to never take lethal combat damage from any source. The Devil Fruit does not show any 'Named Attacks'.. Weaknesses Like all Devil Fruit user's Rekan's Desu-Desu No Mi is negated against sea water and sea prism. Feign can still die from old age. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Former Marine